Banda de Locos
Banda de Locos (The Crazy Band en EUA) es el tercer episodio de Un FanFic Más, y el tercero en general. Sipnosis Tras ver sus increíbles talentos, Margarita invita a Mordecai y Rigby a una competencia de bandas en un lugar de la ciudad, ahora, los 2 amigos tendrán que esforzarse por ser los mejores. Trama ---- Un FanFic Más Capítulo 3: Banda de Locos ---- El episodio comienza con un anuncio de televisión *Personaje de TV: Hoy es tu momento, ba-by. '- Una explosión se escucha -' *Mordecai: Coool. '- Margarita llega -' *Margarita: Aquí están sus pedidos, chicos. *Rigby: Gracias Margarita, estos flanes de seguro están deliciosos. *Margarita: Jejeje, no lo dudes. *Rigby: Mordo, mira, aquí está tu flan. *Margarita: ¿Qué le pasa a Mordecai? *Rigby: Disculpalo, Margarita, es que Mordecai está atontado con esa serie. *Margarita: ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? *Rigby: Sueños Criminales... espera, ¡MORDECAI! *Mordecai: Ah, ¿ah?, ¿qué? *Rigby: Oye tonto, tu flan está aquí desde hace media hora. *Mordecai: Oh, perdón, Margarita. *Margarita: No importa. *Mordecai: ¡Cielos!, esa serie está buena. *Rigby: Sí, ya nos dimos cuenta. '- Un anuncio de rock comienza en la TV -' *Narrador de TV: ¡¡¡HABITANTES DE LA TIERRA REGULAR!!!, ¿¡están listos!? *Mordecai: - se voltea rápidamente - ¿uh? *Narrador de TV: Pues el día de hoy, domingo 25 de mayo del 2014, ¡el Centro de Convenciones de la Tierra Regular presenta la "primer competencia de bandas"!, vayan, ¡vayan!, grandes concursantes, comida exquisita, ¡y mucho más! *Mordecai: Woooh, qué loco. *Rigby: Concuerdo. *Margarita: Ah, ese es el gran concurso del que todos hablan. *Mordecai: ¿Qué? *Margarita: Sí, la Cafetería de la ciudad promociona este gran evento. *Mordecai: Vaaaya. *Rigby: Oye Mordo, ¿y si le mostramos a Margarita que tan bien cantas? *Mordecai: No... que pena. *Margarita: Anda, de seguro no es tan malo. *Mordecai: Ok... aquí va, ¡pero es su culpa si algún oído se rompe! *Rigby: Sí, sí, ya payaso. Mordecai: - suspiro largo - ' Your eyes staring into my eyes Who am I but a guy with two eyes on the prize And the prize in my eyes is ten times The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnight... ' '- se detiene -' *Margarita: Oye, tienes habilidad; Rigby y tú harían un buen dúo. *Mordecai: ¿Tú crees? *Margarita: ¡Sí!, deberían ir, probablemente ganen el primer premio. *Mordecai: ¡Genial!, pues... nos vemos más tarde, supongo... ¡adiós Margarita! *Margarita: Adiós, chicos. '- Silencio por un momento -' *Margarita: ¡Esperen, olvidaron su flan! '- Cambio de escena -' '- Habitación de Mordecai y Rigby -' *Mordecai: ¡Ah, viejo! *Rigby: ¿Qué? *Mordecai: Ahora tendremos que componer una canción, tener una banda, hacer publicidad, etc. *Rigby: Oye no exageres, no es para tanto. *Mordecai: ¡Sí es para mucho!, ¿y si hacemos el ridículo enfrente de todo público? *Rigby: Dudo que lo hagamos peor que alguien. *Mordecai: - se da una facepalm - Bien, ya que "acepté" ir por TU culpa... argh... manos a la obra. *Rigby: Genial. - eruptando - *Mordecai: Argh, será un día largo. '- Cambio de escena hacía las afueras del parque -' *Rigby: ¿Todo está conectado? *Mordecai: Ummm... sí. *Rigby: Muy bien, empecemos ya. - Los 2 empiezan a tocar con guitarra, pero son pésimos - *Mordecai: Ok, ok, somos pésimos. *Rigby: Pfff, tranquilo hermano, con practica podremos mejorar. *Mordecai: ¿Ah sí? *Rigby: Sí. *Mordecai: Sí, claro... ya no quiero seguir con esto. *Rigby: Viejo, viejo, no, ¿no quieres mejor practicar?, por favor, hazlo. *Mordecai: Ahhh, ¡está bien!, lo haremos. *Rigby: Gracias. '- Mordecai y Rigby se van a su habitación -' '- Una guía se escucha -' *Guiador: Cómo ser un buen guitarrista: Parte 1. '- Se apaga -' *Mordecai: ¡NO LO ENTIENDO! *Rigby: Hermano, no le das oportunidad. *Mordecai: No, es ridículo, yo me voy. '- Mordecai tira su guitarra -' '- Una criatura aparece de la guitarra -' *Mordecai y Rigby: ¿Qué? *¿?: Hola. *Mordecai: ¡WOH!, ¿¡quién eres tú!? *Carl: Soy Carl, rey de la música. *Mordecai: ¿Y q-q-qué haces aquí? *Carl: Me dí la sencilla tarea de ayudarlos con su concurso, por lo que, hay 3 maneras. *Rigby: Dilas. *Carl: 1. Les doy una guía súper avanzada y sencilla de aprender. *Rigby: Ajá. *Carl: 2. Les doy el poder de instrumentos potentes. *Rigby: Ajá. *Carl: 3. Ser los mejores con los instrument- *Rigby: ¡Esa! *Carl: ¿No me dejarás termi- *Rigby: No, está hecho, decido ese. *Mordecai: Viejo dejalo, ¿qué tal si quiere decir algo impo- *Rigby: ¡NO!, ese y punto. *Carl: Muy bien necio mapache, yo te consederé el poder de ser los mejores con los instrumentos. *Rigby: Oh sí. '- Carl suelta rayos de sus manos y apunta a Mordecai y Rigby -' *Mordecai y Rigby: ¡AAAAAAAHHH! *Carl: Listo. '- El resultado dio por éxito -' *Rigby: Jo, jo, jo. *Carl: Bien, mi misión ha terminado aquí. '- Carl se va -' *Mordecai: Woooh, viejo, me siento raro. *Rigby: Jaja, claro, pues este es el gran poder del rock-n-roll!!! *Mordecai: Geniaaal... - ve la hora - ¡VIEJO! *Rigby: ¿Qué? *Mordecai: ¡¡¡YA SON LAS 8!!! *Rigby: ¿¡¡QUÉ!!? *Mordecai: ¡DIOS!, qué rápido, ¡vamonos ya! *Rigby: Ah, ¡sí, si, sí! '- Los 2 bajan corriendo, agarran las llaves, salen de la puerta, y van hacía el carrito -' '- Se suben al auto y se van muy rápido -' *Rigby: ¡Acelera, ACELERA! *Mordecai: ¡Es todo lo que puedo acelerar! '- Mordecai pierde el control -' *Mordecai: ¡¡NOO!! *Rigby: ¡VIEJO, EL VOLANTE, EL VOLANTE! *Mordecai: ¡ESTOY INTENTANDO- '- Un fuerte estruendo se escucha -' '- Mordecai y Rigby han chocado con un poste y terminan fuertemente heridos -' *Mordecai: - con pocas fuerzas - Oh, oh, ¿qué, qué, qué pasó?, me-me siento rr-raro. - se cae al suelo - '- La escena se pone negra -' Fin Personajes Principales * Mordecai * Rigby Menores * Carl (debut) * Margarita (debut) * Eileen (debut) Curiosidades * Este episodio sería como el episodio "Mordecai y los Rigby's", pero con varias diferencias. * Originalmente, este episodio era más corto y no tenía tanto argumento, pero sin embargo, se remasterizó para una mejor trama. (original). Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de "Un FanFic Más" Categoría:Primera Temporada de "Un FanFic Más"